Oriental Spices
by sacredbloodshed
Summary: A Litchi x Ragna fanfic based off the actual story of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, a timeline lost within the depths of the master unit: Amaterasu.


A/N : This is my first fanfic PERIOD. I haven't even read a lot of fanfics to be honest but I want to get into the whole fan-fiction thing since I'm trying to write visual novels and what not, so yeah. I thought I would do one of my all time favorite games Blazblue. The story takes place from Litchi's perspective exactly from the Calamity Trigger story mode (her story of course). Rated M for Lemons, language, violence and mostly just lemons. I'm splitting this into two chapters. To divide the nastiness from the story. Might even extend it beyond depending how it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue, it's characters or anything related to the awesome creation from Ark Systems Works. It belongs to Aksys game and I do not own its storyline either. I am merely just tampering with it for the entertainment of fellow BB fans new and old.

* * *

Litchi Stories : Excuse

* * *

_*sigh*_

"Today was a stressful day... I still haven't found either of them yet."

I'm back in Orient Town, the place I **just** came from earlier today before getting ambushed by Taokaka back at the upper layered port of Kagutsuchi. She told me that the wanted criminal "Ragna The Bloodedge" had fed her here after a duel they had over meat or something along the lines, so it was obvious I had to head back if I ever hoped of getting my hands on him. I was hoping that I would get lucky and he would still be around somewhere... but then again he's a walking criminal and I seriously doubt he would still be hanging around in Orient Town just relaxing, someone would report him to the NOL for sure.

I check a few alleys and back streets, like I thought... nope, absolutely nothing.

I walked around looking at the people, surroundings and anything that looked suspicious. Prodding for the wanted poster that was tucked in my breasts, I grabbed it out and looked around trying to match the faces of people to the paper...it was kind of awkward looking, a horrible caricature of some sort but I knew I could spot him even if I caught a quick glimpse.

I started to drift off, staring at his face, it reminded me of somebody...  
Somebody that I was looking for. Someone I needed to save.

Off in my own little la-la land I accidentally bumped into somebody by mistake breasts first, it caught me off guard and startled me beyond the average person getting startled from a quick bump into someone. I was a little red from the quick but powerful contact on the biggest but most softest spot on my body, I even let out a soft and hopefully inaudible moan. I shoved the poster behind my back and got prepared an apology.

"Uh- I am extremely sorry for bumping into you sir, I will see that it won't happen again. I apologize for my rudeness."

The man in red coat did nothing but stand there, not even paying me any mind or even off guard from the bump. Well that was a waste of time I thought to myself. After a few seconds or so he finally turned around and looked at me...his eyes were different colors, one red and the other green, he had white spiky hair and after taking it all in I finally realized who I was looking at. Not knowing what to do I froze up... I was terrified that the man I was looking for was right in front of me, the man that had the price of a small island on his head.

"Ragna The Bloodedge?!"

I stumbled back in terror but no one payed any mind to me, he looked back at me with a disgusted look on his face like you had woke someone up from a nice dream or something... or someone that really wanted to spill your guts. His expression changed and words came from his lips.

"No ma'am, that's not me... you got the wrong guy. I'll be on my way if you don't mind."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing... did I totally mistake a stranger for Ragna? I felt so ashamed, desperately trying to match features with the man and the image. No! definitely not, it was him! He looked just like the man on the poster. Who did he think I was, some sort of fool?

"Nice try, but you are Ragna The Bloodedge and I need you to come with me.. or should I alert the NOL?"

"I don't know who you are lady... but it's best if you stay away from me. If you know what's good for your health."

He reached behind his back grabbing the hilt of his giant sword. He was waiting for me to go running for the NOL, he was ready to take me down right there...to make sure his identity was safe. No one else bothered that Ragna The Bloodege, the S ranked criminal, was here in Orient Town. No one wanted to butt into his business... that or either they were perfectly terrified of him. However I was different, and I didn't even want to fight him or want to turn him in rather. I had an ulterior motive. He has something I want, something someone I was looking for wants.

The Azure Grimoire

That person I'm looking for... If I had contact with him or even the grimoire in my possession, I would be able to find him immediately because that was his top priority. I needed to keep Ragna here, I needed to make sure he didn't leave my side but that was going to be very hard to do. I was thinking what to say as Ragna sat there eyeing me, clutching his sword harder... he was ready for an attack and I had to say something quick.

"Wait, Ragna I don't want to fight... I just want to talk."

He looked surprised and started to ease up which caused me to do the same.

"I highly doubt that, what would a woman such as yourself want with me? You look like you're from the Librarium. Speak. What are you a spy?"

How in gods name did I look like a officer of the NOL? I clearly was wearing red. Last I checked the NOL soilders wore blue... better yet maybe Ragna The Blooddge, all big and bold was just very paranoid.

"It's about that thing you have, the Azure Grimoire."

He was starting to ease up after hearing that I only wanted to talk but as soon as the word "azure" left my lips he was back into an even more defensive stance holding his right arm up. He had the most menacing face ever.

"Hell no, I don't know who the hell you are but I know I'm not telling you a damn thing and if you know whats good for you, you'd get your ass out of here before I hand it to you personally."

"No! I don't want it but someone... another bounty named Arakune wants it. He is attracted to it... he will attack you eventually and try to kill you but either way I need you to make sure that you do not kill him."

"Hell no, if he tries jumping me I'll make sure he regrets it. Permanently."

"Please don't hurt him!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs I was very... uh how do you say? Overprotective over him. Very. Overprotective. Ragna looked at me confused and shocked like I gave him a heart attack or something, the people were starting to look at us. However no one cared and attended back to there own business but the occasional glare did happen ever so often.

"Please come with me I need to be here when he attacks you, I have to speak with him. I have to rescue him. It's my responsibility."

He was even more confused but at least he wasn't ready to split me open anymore, he looked at me curiously.

"Why the hell should I come with you? I can take care of myself. If he messes with me I'll just rough him up a bit to the certain point of death and let him rot there until you find him or something."

I was sort of pleased but what if I wasn't around when this happened? I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if it was best to just let him go or try again to keep him here to make sure once Arakune arrives I would be here. I stared at him and he stared back the hustle and bustle of Orient Town was starting to get louder. Then it came to me.

"Well why don't you just come with me... people sound like they are starting to get suspicious and what if they alert the NOL?"

He looked curiously and crossed his arms, seems he thought what I said was complete bullshit.

"Yeah but why would I do that? You were going to do that anyway right? I'm a criminal it's going to happen. I mean anywhere I go there is going to be an officer looking for me or some snitch who is ready to rat me out to the Library besides I'm about to go pay them a visit right now anyway."

Another idea struck me.

"Well why don't you come with me for just a while? Wait for everyone to simmer down you know? its the middle of the day. Why not wait until night or something?"

I couldn't believe the things I was saying, they were absolutely asinine but what I wanted was very important to me and even if I had to beg, lie through my teeth or even over exaggerate just a little I was going to keep Ragna The Bloodedge here with me. If he was willing to stay I could always take him by my clinic, which is empty as of now and keep him till night. I'm sure Arakune would have picked up the sent of the Azure Grimoire by then and attacked.

"Lady, you're freaking crazy but if it will stop your bitching. Fine."

I was so happy I grabbed him by the hand and we trotted off towards my clinic."

"I have a clinic close to here we can rest there for a while if that's okay with you?"

He looked at his chest for a while.

"Good I kind of have a bad injury... not that you need to do anything about it or anything. I'm just ready to blow the shit out of this NOL branch to smithereens and being at tip-top shape would be wonderful."

I smiled to reassure I would be there to help.

[ Chain 01 - End ][ Loading Phase 2 ]


End file.
